


What no one can see never hurt anyone

by pacccii



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, underage warning bc of drinking under the age of 21
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:03:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7612000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pacccii/pseuds/pacccii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minghao starts univeristy and finds himself being interested in one very tall male. And their meetings aren't always the best of the most regular for people who essentially don't even know eachother at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What no one can see never hurt anyone

**Author's Note:**

> I tried my best at making college what it is because I have never attended college in the states and college life is just not the same in Sweden. So apologies if I get everything wrong but I went by the info I know, aka. what I've seen from movies.

The first time they met, well if you can really call it a meeting, was on the moving in day at college. Minghao had arrived early in the morning, as soon as he could to finally move into his dorm room intead of staying any longer at the damned hotel he had learned to hate. When basically everyone else arrived around noon Minghao had already settled in and was leaning back against the wall beside the door to his room, waiting for his roommate to arrive. 

The brunett watched as people searched for their rooms, dragging luggage and carrying boxes with things. His eyes kept scanning the crowd, searching for whoever could possibly be his roommate, he only knew his name: Kwon Soonyoung. 

Minghao watched when a tall male, taller than anyone else in the corridor, wearing a black t-shirt and black jeans made his way through the hallway. He seemed to be talking to someone and when they were just a few feet from where Minghao stood he saw that the tall male was talking to a male a lot shorter than him, making it almost comical. 

The moment the duo passed Minghao the taller one happened to look his way and they made eyecontact, face turning serious before the other sent him a wink and a sly smirk. Minghao stiffened where he stood and he quickly headed into his room, hiding from the boy who had just given him a clear sign of flirting, at least that was what Minghao thought it was. 

Minghao was still sitting on his office chair by his desk, his back against the door while looking outside through the big window in their room, when his roommate entered. 

“Oh, are we doing a re-enactment of a bondmovie?” were the first words Minghao heard from his roommate and he smiled before entering the role of a villain. 

“Welcome to our lair, Mr. Kwon. I’ve been expecting you.” he turned around, elbows leaning on the armrests and fingertips pressed together and his face held a smile he hoped looked at least a bit menacing. 

Minghao took in his roommate’s appearance. The other was standing on the space between the beds, his luggage left by the door to their small bathroom and his two boxes on the bed. “You expect me to talk?” Soonyoung said, face serious, his eyes boring into Minghao - completely in character. 

“No Mr. Kwon” Minghao said, straightening up a bit and lowering his hands. “I expect you to die!” Minghao was up on his feet and the both of the reacted in the same way, raising their hands in fingerguns against eachother. 

Not even two seconds later did both of them break character and started laughing. They shook hands and introduced themselves properly before Soonyoung started unpacking his things. 

“I hope it’s alright if I took this side of the room.” Minghao asked, spinning slowly in his chair. 

“It’s completely fine! I won’t be here that much anyway because of practices all day” Soonyoung said before sending Minghao a smile, his eyes becoming slits of happiness. Minghao nodded, Soonyoung had told him that he was on his second year of his studies and he was majoring in dance and minoring in business. Minghao himself was beginning his first year with a major in film while his minor was still undecided. 

Their door was still standing wide open and Minghao saw someone stop at their door out of the corner of his eye and he turned towards the door where a brownhaired male stood. “Soonyoung!” the male sang and the called boy turned to the door before his lips spread into a wide smile. 

“Seokmin!” the both of them did some type of weird handshake before hugging eachother. Minghao smiled while watching the two of them and when they started talking together, forgetting about Minghao in the room, he looked towards the door again. The tall male from earlier stood on the other side of the corridor leaning his shoulder against the doorway and talking with someone inside who came out of the room and the male straigthened up before they started walking away, but not without him looking into Minghao’s room again and sending him a smile. 

~

The second time they met was in the cafeteria around three weeks later. Minghao had seen the tall male around a few times, both off and on campus. This time Minghao was sitting with his friends from his course of Hollywood’s Golden Age. They sat together, eating their small lunches and discussing the literature they had read for the next lecture. 

Minghao was biting the end of his pen, a bad habit of his, while looking around the cafeteria to spot the tall man sitting with Soonyoung. He furrowed his brows and looked at them, since when did Soonyoung know the tall guy? 

Minghao continued watching as Soonyoung said something, doing some type of exaggerated hand movements before the tall guy and the others at the table burst out laughing.

“What do you think Minghao?” Junhui, another chinese student who was majoring in Literature, asked. Minghao snapped his head to the blond haired boy beside him, sending him a confused look. Junhui sighed before shaking his head and asked Minghao the same question again. 

In the middle of their conversation two hands slammed down on Minghao’s shoulders, causing him to jump in surprise and his eyes to widen.”Minghao” Soonyoung’s voice was by his ear and Minghao leaned the other way and looked behind himself to face Soonyoung. “I’ll be back late today. I’m going to the library with Mingyu to study. So go ahead and make dinner without me okay?” he continued and pointed his thumb behind him and Minghao nodded. Behind Soonyoung was the tall male, now registered in Minghao’s memory as Mingyu, standing with a smile, his head tilted to one side and he raised his hand in a wave towards Minghao. 

“Y-Yeah, okay.” Minghao said and Soonyoung smiled before turning and leaving the cafeteria with Mingyu. 

~

The third time they met was in the middle of October when Soonyoung had forced Minghao to come with him to a fratparty. Soonyoung had be nagging at him to come for a long while already but Minghao had kept his own promise to himself that he wouldn’t be a crazy party animal when attending college, but in the end Junhui had convinced him that his stay would be a lot more fun if he let loose once in a while. 

Minghao was sipping at the beer in his cup while looking around the livingroom he was standing in at the moment. The whole house seemed packed with people, girls and boys, all getting drunk, playing beerpong and dancing. Minghao watched Soonyoung dancing with some other people and he couldn’t help the chuckle leave his lips when he watched them. He himself wasn’t drunk enough for this yet. 

He raised his cup to his lips again and tilted it up, to find it empty and so he returned to the kitchen where there was a makeshift bar. The president of the fraternity, whose name was Seungcheol, was behind the bar and keeping an eye on everyone who came inside. He was incredibly social and always tried his best to covince people join his fraternity. Minghao walked up to the bar and poured himself another beer before turning around, this time bumping straight into someone and the impact sent his beer spilling over both him and the other person. 

Minghao looked up, ready to curse at whoever bumped into him but he was left quiet when he saw that it was Mingyu. Mingyu was looking down at his black buttonup shirt, a small pout on his face. “I just got this” he whined quietly, almost too quiet for Minghao to hear. Mingyu then looked up at Minghao’s face. Minghao offered to help Mingyu wash his shirt and the two were soon soaking a small part of his shirt in the sink, standing incredibly close to eachother. Minghao looked at Mingyu, the music in the house was thumping against the walls of the bathroom as if in the same beat with Minghao’s heart. Mingyu was incredibly handsome and Minghao couldn’t help being a bit nervous being so close to him. He didn’t realise he was staring until when Mingyu turned his face to him and was looking back at him. The water was running from the tap but all Minghao could concentrate on was Mingyu. The next second, not realising what was really happening, Mingyu’s lips were pressed against his in a gentle but short kiss before he leaned away. Mingyu was just about to say something when people started running past the door, some of them screaming. 

“Aw shit the cops” Mingyu frowned and he quickly grabbed Minghao’s wrist, leaving his shirt in the sink, when the both of them stumble out of the bathroom and  together they ran out the backdoor in the kitchen and across the backyard. Being under 20 at a fratparty wasn’t the best idea, at least if you were drinking. 

Mingyu’s hand was still holding on to Minghao’s wrist the whole way through the backyard, through the thick bushes and through the backyard of another four houses before they stumbled out into the street. Mingyu finally let go of Minghao’s hand when they stopped to catch their breaths, Minghao having slightly less trouble than Mingyu as the other was wheezing beside him. 

“He-Hey are you alright?” Minghao asked, placing a hand on Mingyu’s back as he was bent over, hands on his knees. 

“Yeah, just. Just give me a minute” Mingyu said, waving his hand and Minghao took the oppurtunity to look around. The two of them were alone on the street and when he looked to the way they both had been coming from he could see the lights of policecars in the distance. “I really need to stop smoking” Mingyu mumbled as he straightened up and coughed a few times. 

Minghao looked at Mingyu with a slight frown on his face but he didn’t voice his thoughts. “How much did you drink?” Mingyu asked while he pulled out a pack of cigarettes from his pocket and a lighter. He placed the stick in between his lips before lighting it while looking at Minghao, waiting for an answer. 

“Just like two glasses or something. Why?” Minghao said, looking away from Mingyu and stuffing his hands in the pockets of his ripped jeans while they walked. 

“Good.” Mingyu said and shoved his lighter back in his pocket before pulling out a pack of gum and held it out to Minghao. “Then your breath won’t smell that bad if the cops finds us” 

They did meet one of the campus cops who questioned them but Mingyu explained to him that they had been at the fratparty yes, but they had left about an hour earlier to head for some late dinner. 

There had been no official goodbyes when they came back to their corridor because Soonyoung had jumped up from his seat on the floor outside their room and hugged Minghao closely. Mingyu had left them and headed into his own dorm room with a small wave of depature for Minghao who was being asked a million questions by Soonyoung. 

~

Minghao didn’t see Mingyu for a few days after that and it wasn’t until one morning when he woke up realising that he had ten minutes to get to his Filmmaking class and he in panic slammed the door open into the corridor. There was a loud thump and someone yelling out in pain and Minghao panicked even more before slamming the door closed again after exiting his room. 

He found Mingyu standing with a hand on his nose and face scrunched up in pain. “Fucking shit” he mumbled and opened his eyes to find Minghao looking at him. 

“I am so sorry” he said, trying to do come up with something to do to help Mingyu with his pain but he happened to glance at his watch again. “I am so sorry but I have to run. I promise I’ll make it up to you, okay?” 

Minghao was already running down the corridor and heading out the door before Mingyu could say anything and when he got to the door to the building and out Minghao was only a small running dot. 

~

Minghao hadn’t made it up to Mingyu yet and it was already Halloween. Soonyoung and Junhui were trying to convince him to attend Seungcheol’s party and to dress up. Minghao agreed to come along, if he could be excluded from the dressing up part and finally Soonyoung and Junhui agreed. 

Minghao was making his way through Seungcheol’s frathouse, already having drunk a couple of glasses of beer when he bumped into Mingyu. He looked the male over and smiled. “And what are you dressed as?” he asked Mingyu who let his head fall back and laughed. 

“Well, I am a part of the ‘Hangover’ squad. Wonwoo and Junhui are the other two.” Mingyu asnwered and when Minghao looked at him again he saw it and let out a laugh. He found Wonwoo just a bit behind Mingyu who wore a checkered shirt and glasses and on the side of his face there was a quite intricate fake tattoo, at least Minghao hoped it was fake for the sake of Wonwoo. He then looked at Mingyu again who wore a loose white button up this time and a pair of aviators were resting on the top of his head. “And I can’t figure out what you are yet.”

“I came as myself” Minghao said and Mingyu smirked. 

“You’re such a lazy ass” Mingyu said and shook his head. He looked around himself before grabbing Minghao’s wrist again and pulled him through the crowd in the house before they ended up at the back of the house. Mingyu let go of Minghao’s wrist and dug out those godforsaken cigarettes again and lighting up one again. 

Minghao watched Mingyu’s lips around the stick as he took a drag before removing it and breathing out. Minghao bit his bottom lip, even if he found cigarettes disgusting but Mingyu made them look so interesting and he had become a bit curious of the taste of them. 

Once again Minghao didn’t realise he was staring until Mingyu was stood right in front of him, one of his hands holding the cigarette slightly back away from them both and the other hand on his cheek. Mingyu leaned down towards Minghao who closed his eyes when their lips met in a kiss once more. 

Mingyu’s lips were soft against his own chapped and this time they weren’t interrupted before Minghao was able to kiss him back. Soon enough their lips were moving against eachother and Minghao’s hands were clutching ont Mingyu’s hips while Mingyu’s hand gripped at his hair. That was when people started running out of the house. 

Mingyu and Minghao split as soon as they heard the door open and once more they were running together through the backyards of houses where people were sleeping. 

~

If you looked at Minghao and Mingyu you’d think they should be the types to hate eachother. Soonyoung had only seen Minghao once with Mingyu and that was the first time he had come along to Seungcheol’s party. 

The diference between Minghao and Mingyu was so obvious, Mingyu being a freespirited Business major and Minghao being a serious film major. Mingyu was always dressed in a button up or a clean cut t-shirt under a suitjacket and a matching pair of pants while Minghao’s favorite outfit was a pair of ripped jeans and some type of flannel. 

But what people missed was the fact that every now and then they shared a kiss or two, or a full make out session, when no one would see or look for them at the parties they attended. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it, and I saw this prompt on tumblr when someone sent it in as an ask to one of the blogs I follow so I wanted to write it. Please leave any feedback if you have any!


End file.
